


Never mess with a Potter

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Struggle for life and love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry getting slightly traumatized, Harry pranking Sirius, M/M, Probably lame prank but yeah, Side story to All is fair in the game called love, Slash, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry swore he would get Sirius back for his Christmas prank and after thinking about it, he finally found a suitable prank. It's time for Harry to show his Marauder side!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mess with a Potter

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I noticed I apparently hadn't posted this oneshot on the site yet. It's a side story to All is fair in the game called love, in which Harry pranks Sirius back, as revenge for the mistletoe incident
> 
> All the warnings are in the tags
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it

**Never mess with a Potter**

Harry still hadn't forgotten Sirius' prank with Christmas: how he had hexed mistletoe to stick people to the floor until someone kissed them. He had sworn he would take revenge. After all, he was the son of a Marauder and the godson of one; it was practically his duty to take revenge.

It had taken some time to complete his revenge. He had needed the help of Snape and Remus to make it happen. The prank itself was easy: he would change Sirius' shampoo with a potion that would color his hair with some ridiculous color.

It had taken some courage to ask Snape to help him making the potion. The man may be friendlier to him now, but he didn't want to push his luck. However as soon as Snape had heard why exactly he wanted to make the potion he had smirked evilly and had said to meet him in the potions lab that evening. Harry figured he had consented so quickly because the victim would be Sirius.

Harry shook his head when he remembered that; really, those men should grow up. But he didn't complain about it, because he had needed Snape's help with the prank. He might be better in Potions now that Snape wasn't constantly breathing down his neck, but he hadn't dared to make that potion alone. He wanted to prank Sirius, not seriously injure him.

* * *

Currently he was waiting for Remus to give him the sign. He now had Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Remus would do something that would give Harry the opportunity to sneak to his quarters and exchange the shampoo with the finished potion.

Once he had completed the potion, he had gone to Remus to ask for his assistance. He had thought that Remus would talk him out of it, but instead the man had grinned (rather mischievously Harry had thought) and had said he would help him. Harry guessed he still was slightly pissed that Sirius had hexed the mistletoe.

They were currently reading a chapter in their handbook; they would discuss it later. Harry had problems with keeping his face straight, because Draco was currently rubbing his hand over his leg underneath the table. At first his hand had just rested on Harry's knee while he was reading, but it was now caressing and rubbing circles on it. Harry prayed his face wasn't red. He should have known it wasn't a good idea to sit next to Draco. Since they formed a couple, Draco couldn't keep his hands of him. It was severely distracting him now and Harry hoped Remus would take pity on him and not make him answer anything.

Remus was slowly walking through the classroom, occasionally stopping to answer a student's question. He arrived at Harry's desk and a surprised look appeared on his face.

"Oh yes, Harry, before I forget, could you bring this book to Sirius? He said he needed it for his lessons," Remus said and gave Harry a thin book with a black cover.

Harry, recognizing the sign, smiled and took the book, secretly slipping the bottle with the potion in his sleeve. He stood up and nodded. "Of course, professor."

Draco looked up curiously and with a raised eyebrow and Harry mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Draco nodded, but narrowed his eyes.

* * *

As soon as Harry was out of the classroom, he started to run. Once he reached the portrait, the man smiled and let him in without asking for a password. Harry had been visiting his godfather so much that the portrait automatically let him in.

With a mischievous grin, Harry snuck into the bathroom, searched for the shampoo Sirius always used and vanished the shampoo so that he had an empty bottle.

He uncorked the vial with the potion and carefully let it pour in the empty shampoo bottle.

When the whole potion was in the bottle, he put it back on the sink. The empty vial fell back in his pocket.

Harry was just about to leave the bathroom when he heard the door opening and he froze. Sirius was in the room. It couldn't be Remus considering he was now teaching. _Damn, this was problematic._

Harry pressed his ear to the door and tried to discover through listening where Sirius was. He heard him walking around and he held his breath when Sirius stopped in front of the bathroom door. Sirius stood still for a minute – a minute that felt like an eternity to Harry – and then walked away. Harry let out the breath he had been holding in and tried to think of a way to escape. Why was Sirius here? Didn't he have a class to teach? Remus had assured him he would have enough time to set up the prank, because Sirius wouldn't be in their quarters at that time.

He heard Sirius rummaging in the kitchen and wondered if he would be quick enough to make a run to the portrait and escape.

However, there was no need for an escape plan, because he heard Sirius leaving after he was done in the kitchen.

Harry waited for another three minutes, just to be sure that he wouldn't get caught if Sirius came back. He relaxed and opened the door. He looked around, curious as to why Sirius had been here while he should have been teaching.

He wished he hadn't been that curious. What he saw, made his face fire red and he wished he wouldn't always have to see his godparents' sex life. Really, catching them when they were about to do it, had been embarrassing enough.

Red rose petals were strewn around on ever possible surface and on the coffee table, right in the middle of a heart made of burning red candles. That was bad enough but then he saw a bottle of whipped cream, two bowls with chocolate and strawberries and a large bottle of what appeared to be lube were placed on the table as well.

Harry really didn't want to know what his godparents were up to in their private life. Figuring he wouldn't be able to look neither Sirius nor Remus in the eye for a long while, he quickly fled from their quarters, trying to banish the sight of the living room out of his mind.

* * *

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked up curiously when Harry came back with a fire red face. He wasn't panting that much, so he couldn't have been running. Why was he so red then?

Harry refused to look Remus in the eye, afraid he would get even redder and quickly made his way to his seat.

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco asked concerned and felt his forehead, checking for a fever.

Harry made a soft strangled sound and banged his head on the desk. Maybe if he banged his head hard enough, he would get a concussion and hopefully forget everything that had happened in his godfathers' quarters.

Only when Remus entered his quarters later in the afternoon, did he understand why Harry had seemed so flustered and he went promptly red and smacked his forehead. Poor Harry. No wonder he had looked so red. Hell, even he was embarrassed and he knew why Sirius had done this.

He wondered how he could face Harry with a straight face after this.

* * *

One day later, the whole Great Hall was witness to the result of the prank.

Sirius had stormed into the hall, looking murderous. He had every right to be that. His hair was purple with green and rose spots and even his skin had taken a light blue color.

He stormed towards Harry and the boy prayed Remus would come quickly to rescue him before Sirius decided to end the Potter line. He quite liked his life, thank you, even if a crazy maniac was after him trying to kill him. Harry supposed every teenager had his own problems.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, Potter?" Sirius hissed, pointing to his hair.

The students were staring at him, some whispering behind their hands, while others looked like they didn't know whether they should laugh or just stay silent, less they would be the victims of Professor Black's wrath.

Draco took one look at his cousin and couldn't contain the smirk. Only a member of the Black family would dare to laugh at another member.

"It looks like Harry got you back for your prank with Christmas, cousin," Draco smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Sirius snapped. "Well?" He crossed his arms and stared at Harry.

His godson fidgeted nervously on his seat, wondering whether he should make a run for it. "Well, I couldn't let you get away with your Christmas prank, so I thought I would get you back," he said meekly.

"YOU!"

Harry flinched and bit on his lip.

Suddenly to Harry's shock, Sirius grinned and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Prongslet! I thought the Marauder blood had passed you. Your father would be so proud," he grinned and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Wait," Harry squeaked. "You're not angry at me?"

Sirius waved his hand. "Why would I be mad at you? You just showed you have the same skill for pranking as we had. Just please tell me it isn't permanent."

"No, it wears off after two days," Harry assured him, still slightly shocked.

"Then good; enjoy your meal." Sirius winked and walked leisurely to the Head table, where Remus was watching them amused.

"You have a weird family," Draco commented idly.

"No shit," Harry replied drily and he shook his head before he resumed eating.


End file.
